


Kakarotto el conquistador

by near525



Series: kakarotto, el conquistador [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/near525/pseuds/near525
Summary: El fue despreciado y repudiado por todos excepto su madre, pero despues de presenciar la destruccion del planeta busca acabar con la familia del frio. Goku x massive harem, lemon, gore, violencia, oscuro
Relationships: Son Goku/harem
Series: kakarotto, el conquistador [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853674
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

Kakarotto, el conquistador  
Prologo  
Planeta Vegeta  
El planeta era actualmente poblado por una de las razas más crueles del universo, conocida por trabajar con la O.I.C (Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio) dedicada a la conquista de planetas para posteriormente revenderlos al mejor postor, esta raza era conocida como los sayajin, una raza guerrera con un gran poder pero que aún así eran sirvientes de la familia del frio, líder de la O.I.C; más específicamente el emperador del mal, Freezer.  
Aunque actualmente era así, hace mucho tiempo este planeta fue poblado por una especie sin cualidades de combate pero dotada con una gran inteligencia, esta raza vivió sus vidas de forma pacífica hasta que la llegada de los sayajin, quienes habían escapado de su planeta de origen explotara debido la aparición de un simio dorado en el planeta, pero gracias a la intervención de King Cold el patriarca de la familia del frio vio potencial en aquella raza por lo que les ofreció salvación a cambio de trabajar para su imperio, los sayajin aceptaron, así que King Cold los envió a el planeta Tsufuru, donde los sayajin aniquilaron aquella raza para posteriormente conquistar el planeta y renombrarlo como el Planeta Vegeta, en honor al sayajin que hizo e trato con King Cold y posteriormente se volvió su rey  
Después la raza sayajin trabajando para el imperio de King Cold, logro conseguir tecnología que les permitía evolucionar aún más, tanto fue así que llamaron la atención de una de las deidades más importantes del universo este no era nada más ni nada menos que Bills el dios d la destrucción.  
Este se sorprendería al principio por el avance tecnológico, pero de ahí en más, consideraba a los sayajin como nos simples simios con complejo de superioridad por lo que de ahí en mas no los tomo mucho en cuenta.  
Gracias a los sayajin se consiguió ampliar el ejercito de la O.I.C, siendo solo igualado por la patrulla galactita, quienes a pesar de encargarse de la seguridad y la justicia n el universo no podían interferir contra la O.I.C. ya que generaría un gran caos en el universo.  
Actualmente, King Cold cedió su imperio a sus dos hijos, Freezer y Cooler, quienes se dividieron el imperio de su padre en dos mitades, aunque seguía siendo solo un impero.  
En fin, una historia que terminara de una forma para nada favorable no solo para el universo, sino para toda la existencia

En una sala, se pueden observar a bebes metidos en unas capsulas que aceleran el metabolismo de los sayajines bebes, en una de ellas se encontraba un bebe con un peinado parecido a las hojas de una palmera con 7 picos en el cabello, mientas un par de doctores analizaban al sayajin  
-Su poder de pelea es de solo dos, vaya porquería- decía uno de los doctores  
-Si, pero bueno que esperar de un sayajin de clase baja decía el otro doctor  
-Bueno, el será enviado a un planeta con un bajo nivel de pelea para conquistarlo, aunque con tan bajo poder no duraría ni una semana jajaja- decía el primer doctor con burla  
\- Bueno, eso es lógico-decía el otro dotor para posteriormente retirase del lugar junto con su compañero  
Estos desconocían que el niño, aunque con los ojos cerrados escuchaba las palabras de estos, a pesar de no ser mayor a los 3 años y pasar toda su vida en esa incubadora, debido a que su madre hablaba con el cuando venia a visitarlo casi todos los días, gracias a ella no solo entendía las palabras, el idioma la jerarquía que había en el planeta, sino que gracias a ella sabia que tenia un hermano mayor y un padre, estos al contrario que su madre no parecían expresar otra cosa mas que decepción desprecio por él, según estos por ser el sayajin más débil de la historia, pero al parecer su madre aun así lo apreciaba……..vaya quizás sea la única persona que aprecie en lo que lleva de vida, pero bueno eso no tiene relevancia ahora.  
Al parecer hoy lo van a enviar a oro planeta para conquistarlo y añadirlo a el imperio de la familia del frio  
Pues que se jodan  
El iba a conquistar el planeta, pero el iba a reinar en él, según si era tan débil no se preocuparían por él y no verificarían su misión dentro de lo que serían varios años  
Entonces sí, ese era su plan de acción, uno que trabajaría n pulir luego, finalmente es arrojado a una nave, solo una nave sin rastreador ni nada para ayudarle, una mierda, mas razones para quedarse el con el planeta.  
El día que fue arrojado a la nave vio por la ventana como su madre (la reconoció por su voz) despedirse de el con lagrimas en los ojos, al parecer se preocupa por el incluso a esas alturas, vaya creía que ahora la apreciaba un poco más.  
En fin, la nave despego del planeta, el iba a dormir hasta que llegara al planeta cuando de repente un resplandor ilumina la nave en la que se encontraba el rápidamente busca la dirección de la que venía aquel resplandor, cuando lo hizo quedo en shock  
El planeta vegeta había sido destruido, el rápidamente concluyo que no había sido algo natural, ya que cuando salió del planeta, la gente no estaba en pánico ni intentando escapar, por lo que concluyo que había sido destruido por alguien, y los únicos sospechosos eran la familia del frio, lo que le provoco una gran ira.  
No por que hayan exterminado a su raza, eso le daba igual, lo que lo enfureció es que hayan matado a su madre, por algo que probablemente ni siquiera tenía conocimiento.  
-Juro que encontrare la forma de volverme mas fuerte, y cuando lo haga ¡¡¡¡DESTRUIRE A LA FAMILIA DEL FRIO!!!!- juro el sayajin conocido como kakarotto

Un mes después  
Planeta tierra: Montaña Paoz  
Kakarotto aterrizo en un bosque en unas montañas, estremeciéndose por el aterrizaje, después de unos segundos salió de la nave con su armadura sayajin puesta, después empezó a vagar por el bosque sin perder el lugar de la nave, de repente se encontró con un aciano que al parecer había estado cerca, cuando la nave aterrizo, el sayajin rápidamente se puso a la defensiva a pesar de nunca haber peleado en su vida  
\- ¡Oye tu anciano! - grito el sayajin para posteriormente lanzarse a atacar a el anciano, quien ara su sorpresa no solo podía hacerle frente, sino que además se mostraba suprior  
Esto lo frustro y enfureció, pero no pudo hacer mas porque el viejo en un rápido movimiento, l dio un toque n la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente  
-Vaya niño, parces alguien fuerte para tu edad-dijo l anciano sorprendido de la fuerza del niño-bueno, aunque me hayas atacado, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, probablemente te terminarían devorando los animales- dicho esto, el anciano tomo al niño en sus brazos sin saber que ese infante sería el causante directo de un caos a un nivel incalculable


	2. Inicio del camino

Inicio del camino  
Montaña Paoz  
Kakarotto poco a poco iría recobran la consciencia, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de casa, este al voltear vería al anciano que lo derroto observándolo fijamente  
El sayajin se sentaría lentamente en la cama, aun observando al anciano, preguntándose el por qué no lo acabo cuando tuvo la oportunidad  
El anciano le sonrió -Vaya eres muy fuerte para tu edad- dijo este mientras lo miraba de forma amable  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el sayajin desconfiado del viejo  
-Oh, vaya muchacho más inteligente, me llamo Son Gohan, y estas en las Montañas Paoz- diría respondiendo las preguntas del niño  
El sayajin no diría nada más, estaba procesando la información, primero se dio cuenta que llego al planeta que tenía como destino la nave, segundo se encontró con un anciano que le dio mucha pelea y finalmente lo derroto, y tercero, se dio cuenta de que este anciano probablemente no sea el más poderoso del planeta……   
Parece que le va a tomar más tiempo conquistar este planeta  
-Bueno muchacho, yo te dije mi nombre, creo que es hora de que tú me digas el tuyo- dice el viejo mirando al sayajin  
El sayajin se quedó pensando, obviamente no podía con este anciano llamado Gohan, además que él era más fuerte que el por lo que aprovecharía para hacerse más fuerte, para después matarlo  
-Mi nombre es Kakarotto- dice este simplemente  
\- ¿Y de dónde provienes? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre- respondería el anciano cuestionando al sayajin  
Kakarotto considero si decirle o no y que partes decirle, al final respondió- yo vengo de un planeta diferente, soy de la raza sayajin, vine aquí por qué mis padres m salvaron de la destrucción del planeta- dice kakarotto, frustrado por no poder hacer más que fingir para causarle lastima al anciano  
El anciano se sorprendería por lo dicho por el sayajin, pero aun así necesitaba pruebas de que lo dicho por el niño era real  
-Mi nave está cerca del lugar donde me encontraste- dijo el sayajin   
Entonces ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde había aterrizado kakarotto  
Luego  
Son Gohan estaba impresionado, ahí en un cráter gigante había una esfera de metal, que de hecho parecía una nave en miniatura así que lo que dijo es cierto, su planeta su familia se habían ido el no pudo evitar sentir lastima y tristeza por el niño  
-Bueno, parece que no tienes un lugar a donde ir ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo por lo mientras? - diría Gohan  
El sayajin asentiría con la cabeza, por lo que entre ambos levantarían la nave para llevarla hacia el hogar de gohan  
9 años después  
Durante ese tiempo, kakarotto le pidió a gohan, información sobre este mundo y varias cosas más, le tomo 4 años enteros aprender todo lo que el anciano le había proporcionado a base de libros.  
El sayajin aprendió mucho acerca de este planeta, su jerarquía, las especies que lo habitan, las ubicaciones importantes e incluso sobre la biología y reproducción humana, cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta de que al parecer era el único de su especie, por lo que significaba que debía de mantener el linaje sayajin de una u otra forma.  
Después de haber aprendido todo eso, el pidió al anciano que le enseñara sobe artes marciales, este al desconocer de los planes del niño, accedió a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, sorprendiéndose al ver lo rápido que el sayajin aprendía sobre cualquier cosa, dándose cuenta de que el sayajin era de hecho una persona muy inteligente, capaz de comprender y realizar actividades a una rapidez impresionantes.  
El anciano al ver esto, decidió regalarle el báculo sagrado, un bastón con la capacidad de estirarse hasta alcanzar la luna, y lo enseño a combatir de forma adecuada  
Son Gohan no sabía que aquel niño, sería el responsable de ponerle fin a su vida  
En la noche  
Kakarotto estaba en su cama, finalmente tenía habilidades decentes en combate y también mucho conocimiento acerca de la tierra por lo que ya podía empezar a realizar el plan de cómo iba a conquistar este planeta, cuando de repente le dieron ganas de ir al baño  
Este se encontraba afuera de la casa por lo que tenía que caminar hacia él, cuando salió no pudo evitar observarla, al momento de hacerlo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a desgarrar su dogi (no usaba la armadura sayajin, ya que él quería dormir más cómodo), creció al tamaño de una montaña convirtiéndose en ozaru, destruyendo todo a su paso  
-¡¡¡¿QUE PASA?!!!- gritaría gohan bastante aterrado saliendo de la casa para encontrarse con la bestia gigante  
¡¡Kakarotto, ¿Dónde estás?!!1- grito el anciano, pero cuando vio partes de la tela del dogi que le había dado el sayajin intuyo lo peor, la bestia había matado al niño  
-¡¡¡Maldita bestia!!!-grito furioso el anciano intentando atacar a la bestia, pero este sería sujetado por las manos del ozaru  
Empezaba a sentir un dolor infernal, ya sentía sus huesos quebrarse y atravesar órganos internos, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y su consciencia se desvanecía  
-Nos veremos del otro lado, hijo- diría el anciano, sin ser consciente de que aquel niño era responsable de su muerte  
EL ozaru como acto de salvajismo, con su hocico mordería la cabeza del anciano para posteriormente arrancarla, al arrancarla brotaría una gran cantidad de sangre del agujero donde estaba la cabeza, el ozaru masticaría la cabeza del anciano, triturando desde los huesos hasta el cerebro del anciano, finalmente el cuerpo del anciano seria arrojado al piso y posteriormente pisado por el mono gigante  
Son Gohan, el anciano que había recogido al sayajin cuando no tenía a donde ir, ahora era una pulpa mezclada con huesos, sangre, tierra y pasto en las montañas que consideraba su hogar  
El ozaru daría un rugido estremecedor mientras terminaba de destruir la zona.  
En la mañana  
Kakarotto despertaría, lo primero que notaria es que estaba en medio de un cráter en medio de un bosque completamente destruido, el se levanto y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo  
\- ¿Pero qué paso? - se preguntó el sayajin confundido, pues el no sabia que tenia la capacidad de convertirse en un gran mono  
El sayajin se dirigiría a la casa del anciano, pero cuando llego se encontró con el que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de Gohan, este se encontraba tan mal, que de no ser por los trozos y tela que aún le quedaban, hubiera pensado que se trataba de algún animal  
El sayajin no sintió nada, el siempre tuvo en mente su objetivo y no le interesaba nda más, así que siguió su camino, llego a la casa del anciano, ya que ahí guardaba la armadura sayajin y el báculo sagrado, así que los tomo y se vistió con la armadura sayajin y se puso el báculo en la espalda.  
Cuando vio a la lejanía una nube de polvo que venia a una velocidad considerable hacia su dirección, después se dio cuenta de que lo que causaba era una especie de vehículo, cuando llego se detuvo, después salió una persona, Kakarotto enseguida supo que se trataba de una mujer.  
-Disculpa ¿No tienes una esfera con estrellas en el interior? -diría la chica


	3. Esferas del dragon

Kakarotto está francamente sorprendido, esta mujer había venido hasta aquí, a pesar de toda la destrucción a su alrededor, completamente sola y aparentemente solo por una esfera  
\- ¿Quién eres? -le cuestiono el sayajin a la mujer  
-Oh perdona, mi nombre es Bulma Brief y vengo por la esfera que tienes en tu casa- le dijo Bulma  
-Muy bien, Primero ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una esfera? y ¿Por qué la quieres? -exigiría saber el sayajin  
-Vaya es más inteligente de lo que pensé- pensaría Bulma -Bueno, yo busco las esferas porque existe una leyenda de que, si logras juntar las 7 esferas del dragón, podrás invocar un dragón que te concederá un deseo, ¡cualquier deseo! - diría Bulma emocionada  
Kakarotto estaba analizando lo dicho por Bulma, era una tontería a varios niveles, pero si ella lo acompañaba, podría conocer más del mundo y obtener información que le permitiría conquistar el mundo y pensar en cómo derrotar a la familia del frio  
-Y ¿Como planeas encontrar las demás? - le pregunto el sayajin  
-Fácil, cada esfera emite energía única, así que configure un radar para que rastree dicha energía, ya tengo dos esferas, así que solo quedan cinco- respondió Bulma feliz  
-Y de ser cierto ¿Qué ganaría yo? - preguntaría serio kakarotto  
-Bueno, pues la vedad…no sé qué darte jejeje- diría Bulma nerviosa, ella sabía que usar sus curvas no le serviría contra un niño de 12 años que al parecer ha vivido toda su vida en las montañas, además de que probablemente no le interese el dinero….  
Eso es  
-Bueno, que dirías si te dijera que podrías acompañarme, apuesto que no conoces nada más que estas montañas, ¿Que dices? Sería muy divertido- diría Bulma esperando convencerlo de esa manera  
El sayajin estaba serio por fuera, pero por dentro estaba riendo felizmente, esto era parte de lo que él quería hacer, y si era cierto lo de esas esferas, quizá hasta podría sacarles provecho  
-Humm, pues la verdad, el viejo que estaba cuidando de mi ha muerto, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- diría kakarotto de forma despreocupada  
Bulma lo miraría un poco sorprendida, ya que al parecer el niño vivió solo con un anciano que cuido de el por mucho tiempo, y cuando le dice que murió, lo hace d una manera muy despreocupada, oh bueno, probablemente el anciano lo trataba mal, así que no le cuestionaría nada por ahora.  
-Bueno, solo vamos ´por tu esfera- diría Bulma para después entrar a la modesta casa, y encima de una repisa vio una esfera naranja con 4 estrellas  
-Esa es la de 4 estrellas, yo tengo la de 5 y 2 estrellas, así que solo faltan 4 esferas más- diría Bulma felizmente, pero cuando iba a salir noto una extraña esfera en un rincón de la casa  
-Oye emmm- diría Bulma, ya que se le había olvidado preguntarle su nombre al niño  
-Kakarotto- diría el sayajin poniendo los ojos en blanco  
-Kakarotto ¿Qué es esa cosa esférica? -preguntaría confundida  
Eso, es mi nave espacial-diría el sayajin despreocupadamente  
¡¡¡¡¿UNA NAVE ESPACIAL?, ¿ERES UN ALIENIGENA?!!!!- GRITARIA BULMA SORPRNDIDA  
-Si, aterrice aquí hace 9 años terrestres- diría kakarotto algo molesto por el grito de Bulma  
¡Vaya, ahora definitivamente quiero que vengas conmigo, ¿Podemos llevar esta nave con nosotros?!- Preguntaría Bulma, ya que quería estudiar esta nave y ver lo avanzada que estaba  
-Seguro, es mejor que dejarla aquí y se descomponga- diría kakarotto   
\- ¡Muy bien! - diría Bulma para después sacar una capsula y arrojarla a la nave, y esta explotaría en una nube de humo, al disiparse la nave ya no se encontraría, solo se encontraría la capsula que Bulma había arrojado  
Kakarotto no se sorprendería por lo que había visto, en los libros que le había traído el anciano, se enteró de estas capsulas y de su creador: el profesor Brief  
En eso abrió los ojos, el apellido de esta mujer era Brief, por lo que era probable que fuera alguna familiar de este, por lo que, si logra manipularla, lograría facilitar su objetivo de forma significativamente más fácil, por ahora no le diría nada, ya que no quería que ella se asustase y se fuera, y la oportunidad se perdiera  
-Bueno, hay que ir por la siguiente esfera- diría Bulma emocionada, esta saldría de la casa y arrojaría otra capsula de la cual saldría una motocicleta  
-Vamos, sube- diría Bulma al sayajin, el cual sin más opción subiría a la motocicleta, que saldría a toda velocidad  
-Bueno, mientras vamos hacia la esfera porque no me cuentas como llegaste aquí- le diría la chica a kakarotto, pues quería saber que había hecho el sayajin llegara a la tierra  
Al anochecer  
El sayajin le había contado lo mismo que le conto a gohan a Bulma, esta se sorprendería y sentiría tristeza por el sayajin ya que este ya no tenía a nadie más.  
-Bueno, creo que aquí pararemos por hoy- diría Bulma viendo un campo despejado, esta lanzaría una capsula, esta al explotar revelaría una casa moderna completamente funcional  
-Esto servirá, entra- le diría al sayajin, este entraría a la casa para preparase para el día siguiente  
A la mañana siguiente  
El sayajin y la chica se dispondrían a seguir su camino, cuando de repente…  
-Alguien me podría ayudar, por favor- diría una voz  
Kakarotto y Bulma se acercarían solo para darse cuenta de que quien pedía ayuda no era más que una tortuga  
-Disculpen peo ¿serían tan amables de llevarme al mar? A cambio podría entregarles algo muy valioso- preguntaría la tortuga  
A Bulma normalmente le daría igual, pero veía que en la dirección en la cual se dirigían al mar, y lo de la recompensa, pues no tenía nada que perder  
-Si claro, porque no- diría Bulma -Kakarotto ¡Serias tan amable de cargar a la tortuga? Es que como podrás ver no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla yo, además de que una chica no necesita pasar por ese tipo de cosas- diría Bulma de manera burlona  
Kakarotto se enojaría bastante, pero no podía decir nada, a que aun ocupaba de esta mujer para cumplir con sus objetivos, así que se colgó a la tortuga en la espalda y se subió a la motocicleta de Bulma  
Así que ambos partieron hacia la playa por la siguiente esfera y a dejar a la tortuga para cobrar la recompensa  
Playa  
Finalmente habían llegado a la playa, así que la tortuga se dirigiría al mar para recoger la recompensa de ambos jóvenes  
-Muy bien espérenme aquí, muy pronto traeré la recompensa-diría la tortuga para después adentrarse en el mar  
-Bueno, ahora no queda más que esperar- diría Bulma mientras arreglaba un lugar para sentarse y descansar  
Kakarotto solo se sentaría en la arena y comenzaría a meditar, para poder descansar tanto so cuerpo como su mente  
5 horas después  
Ya habían pasado 5 horas y los jóvenes comenzaron a impacientarse, cuando estos vieron que la tortuga regresaba, esta vez con un anciano en su caparazón  
-Hola muchachos, mi nombre es Muten Roshi, esta tortuga es mi compañera y amiga, por lo cual les agradezco por traerla aquí, mas sin embargo ella m dijo que les había ofrecido una recompensa, así que……diría el anciano, pero sería interrumpido por Bulma  
-Disculpe, pero nos conformamos con el collar que lleva en el cullo- diría Bulma apresuradamente ya qué, lo que mas le interesaba era el collar  
-Oh, en serio, bueno está bien- diría el anciano, mientras se quitaba el collar el cual era la Sfera dl dragón, atada a un hilo color café  
Kakarotto en ningún momento le quito la vista al anciano, porque él conocía el nombre de muten roshi, ya que él había sido el maestro de el anciano gohan, por lo que era poderoso, gohan le dijo que probablemente roshi tenía técnicas muy útiles y poderosas  
Quizás pueda sacarle provecho más tarde  
Por ahora se centraría en recolectar estas dichosas esferas y recorrer el mundo y sus habitantes.  
-Muchas gracias, espero que con eso estemos a mano- dicho esto roshi se retiró de ahí sin conocer que acababa de conocer al ser que pondría en jaque a toda la humanidad


	4. A la mitad del camino

Después de lo ocurrido con el anciano, los jóvenes fueron a la dirección de la siguiente esfera, tardaron alrededor de 2 días en llegar a la ubicación, al llegar notaron que la ubicación de la esfera era en una pequeña villa, parecía desierta, así que no tuvieron muchos problemas, hasta que salieron los habitantes de dicha aldea, queriendo atacar a kakarotto  
Este se los quitaría de encima (sin matarlos, no se arriesgaría a asustar a Bulma), estos le dirían que lo habían confundido con Oolong, un monstruo capaz de cambar su apariencia física, y quien había secuestrado a todas las niñas adolescentes del pueblo, después de hacer un trato con los habitantes del pueblo, a cambio de librarlos de Oolong, ellos les darían la esfera  
Así que, usaron a Bulma como cebo (para gran molestia de esta) y esperaron a que Oolong Apareciera  
5 horas después  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Bulma, finalmente se presentó un Oolong transformado en un monstruo, pero este al ver a Bulma decidió impresionarla en un hombre muy atractivo  
Kakarotto aprovecho esto para ir a toda velocidad hacia Oolong, le dio un golpe con su báculo en la cabeza, no con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo, pero si para dejarlo inconsciente  
Este al hacerlo se des transformo y se reveló su verdadera forma la cual era un cerdo humanoide  
Después de que este despertara, y bajo amenaza de tortura Oolong los llevaría a su hogar, llevándose la sorpresa los aldeanos de que las niñas eran tratadas con lujos y comodidades  
Los aldeanos, agradecidos con los jóvenes les dieron la esfera del dragón, también Oolong s fe con ellos a fueras, ya que kakarotto le pareció útil la habilidad del cerdo, por lo que prosiguieron con su búsqueda de la siguiente esfera  
En el desierto  
Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo de Oolong, ahora se encaminaban hacia donde se encontraba la siguiente esfera, pero n el camino se encontraba el desierto, el cual Oolong no quería entrar ya que él decía que ahí habitaba “el bandido del desierto” el cual era muy poderoso y nadie había podido vencer.  
A los jóvenes no les intimidaría y procederían a atravesar el desierto  
En unas rocas  
Se podían ver a un joven pelinegro y a un gato azul flotante  
Los cuales veían a lo lejos al grupo del sayajin   
-Mira eso Puar, presas fáciles- diría el joven confiado  
-Si, ya los vi, Yamcha- diría el gato, ahora conocido como Puar  
-Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando, - diría el joven ahora conocido como Yamcha  
Estos irían rápidamente hacia donde estos se encontraban  
Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba descansando recostada en una roca, Kakarotto estaba sentado en la arena meditando, y Oolong estaba nervioso al seguir pensando en el bandido del desierto  
Cuando de repente aparecen Yamcha y Puar enfrente de estos, sacando de su meditación a Kakarotto, aunque Bulma seguiría dormida  
-Bueno, bueno, parece que encontramos a un montón de presas fáciles- diría Yamcha de forma burlona  
Kakarotto solo salió de su meditación, y observo al bandido, rápidamente tomo el báculo sagrado de su espalda fue a máxima velocidad hacia Yamcha, el sayajin pretendía darle un golpe certero en la cabeza, el cual fue bloqueado por la espada que portaba el bandido  
Después, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla, en la cual ambos parecían estar parejos, cada golpe de un arma era repelido por otro, y así hasta que ambos se separaron  
-Nada mal niño, ahora te mostrare una técnica de verdad- dijo Yamcha confiado, después junto sus manos, formando algo parecido a un hocico de lobo- ¡Roga Fu Fu ken! - gritaría Yamcha para ir a máxima velocidad hacia el sayajin, el cual al ver que no podría esquivar el ataque solo podía cubrirse con los brazos  
El sayajin seria impactado por una lluvia de golpes, en forma de hocico los cuales parecían estar mordiendo su cuerpo  
Al terminar la secuencia de golpes, el sayajin saldría disparado hacia la roca en la cual está descansando Bulma, la cual se empezaría a despertar debido al alboroto  
El sayajin rápidamente se recompondría y se pondría en pose de combate, Yamcha también lo haría, pero este al ver a Bulma se paralizaría del shock, hecho que el sayajin aprovechase para ir a máxima velocidad hacia Yamcha, para después propinarle un puñetazo e la cabeza que lo mandaría a volar para estrellarse en una roca completamente inconsciente  
Después de ese incidente, y después de recomponerse, los jóvenes seguirían su trayecto hacia la siguiente esfera, pero al caer la noche, estos junto a Oolong decidirían acampar, por lo que Bulma sacaría la capsula que contenía la casa, por lo que estos ingresarían a esta para descansar y proseguir con el viaje mañana  
A la mañana siguiente  
Después de descansa, estos seguirían con el viaje, estos después de algunas horas notarían que la ubicación de la siguiente esfera estaba en una colina en llamas, en lo cual Oolong contaría la historia de la montaña, al parecer en ella se encontraba el castillo de Ox Satán, el cual por razones desconocidas se prendió fuego.  
Los jóvenes se aproximarían a la montaña, al llegar serían atacados por un gigante, kakarotto se dio cuenta de que el gigante era más fuerte que el físicamente, por lo que tomaría su bastón para ayudarse en la batalla  
El gigante al ver eso se sorprendería, preguntándole a Kakarotto como había conseguido ese bastón, el sayajin respondería que se lo dio el anciano que lo había entrenado en artes marciales, Ox Satán s alegraría, y les diría que conocía a gohan, ya que l fu su compañero y amigo, durante su entrenamiento con el maestro roshi  
El gigante preguntaría por gohan, pero el sayajin le diría que murió, entristeciendo al gigante, este se recompondría y les diría a los jóvenes si les podía traer al maestro roshi, para apagar las llamas de la montaña, estos aceptarían, ya que de todos modos debían apagar las llamas para poder conseguir la esfera del dragón, También les pediría que si le podrían traer a su hija que iba a ir a buscar al maestro roshi a pedido de su padre  
Estos irían hacia la casa de roshi, en el camino se encontrarían con la hija de Ox Satán, Milk.  
Esta se sorprendería al verlos, pero Bulma le explicaría todo, así esta yéndose con ellos, generando un interés en Kakarotto, ya que lo consideraba muy guapo  
Tardarían dos días en llegar con el maestro roshi, el cual después de escuchar toda la historia, accedería a ir con ellos  
Después tardarían otros dos días en llegar con Ox Satán quien los recibiría de forma amable, y le pediría al Roshi que si apagaba las llamas de su hogar  
Este accedería por lo que, de una manera impresionante rompería su camisa ya que su musculatura había aumentado de forma gigantesca, el maestro procedería a juntar sus manos para después ponerlas a un costado a la altura de su cintura  
\- ¡Kaaamme haaaammmeee haaaaa! -gritaría roshi, al mismo tiempo que un rayo de color azul salía disparado de sus manos hacia la montaña, apagando el fuego, pero destruyendo la montaña  
El maestro se disculparía con el gigante, pero este le diría que no había problema, que lo que le importaba era apagar el fuego, los jóvenes buscarían la esfera, la cual se encontraba en los escombros de la montaña, estos la encontrarían, pero antes de irse  
\- ¡Kaaamme haaaammmeee haaaaa! Gritaría el sayajin para después de sus manos, salir un rayo de color azul que impactaría con una roca, partiéndola en pedazos  
El maestro roshi se sorprendería, y le diría que tenia talento para las artes marciales, y que, si gustaba, lo entrenaría, el sayajin le diría que lo pensaría.  
Después de esto, los jóvenes continuarían con la parte final de su recorrido


End file.
